


The Inter-Dimensional Entrance

by IWP_chan



Series: Inter-Dimensional Shenanigans [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (nothing explicit though), All27 - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Ieyasu's Cake Addiction, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Brother, Tsuna's Heavenly Cooking, violent threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: In which the door to the Sawada household allows the Sawada children from parallel worlds to visit each other.





	

Summary: In which the door to the Sawada household allows the Sawada children from parallel worlds to visit each other.

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OOC, LANGUAGE, IMPLIED/MENTIONED INCEST, VIOLENT THREATS, IMPLIED BOYXBOY.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.                                                       

_Reborn's First Appearance_

.

"I found an interesting flier in the mail this morning!" chimed Nana as she sat her son's breakfast plate on the table. "It's about a home tutor. _We'll raise your child to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject don't matter. Reborn_."

Tsuna perked up, "Did you say Reborn?"

Nana hummed in response, "I heard Tsu-kun, Yoshi-kun, Natsu-kun and Yasu-kun talk about him whenever they visit."

Tsuna sweat dropped. His parallel selves and their brothers usually complained about Reborn. Well, not 'Tsu-kun' as he as he wasn't the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo but his older brother 'Yasu-kun' was.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna took a breath, squared his shoulders and prepared himself to face the devil- err, the music.

.

_Reaching an Agreement_

.

When Tsuna looked Reborn in the eye and said, "We need to talk." He expected many things, a lecture about parallel worlds, Neighborhood 27 and the Sawada household's entrance was not one of them.

"So, all the Sawada households across the many parallel worlds, which are divided into Neighborhoods, are connected through the front door. This world is in Neighborhood 27. The one where Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno and World's Greatest Hitman, arrives to train the eldest Sawada child to become the tenth boss of Vongola, which is a mafia famiglia.

"The other the other Sawada children are the only ones who can enter the many Sawada households across worlds. Granted, they can only access the Sawada household. And they tend to visit the 'parallel-world-next-door' more than 'any-Sawada-household'. So don't be surprised if you saw the other Sawada children come here."

.

_First Meeting_

.

"What are you doing?" was Reborn's question when he saw his student puttering about the kitchen making too many desserts for it to be humanly possible.

Tsuna looked Tsuna looked up from where he was finishing up a strawberry shortcake (Ieyasu's favorite) before starting on the cake-with-sickening-amount-of-chocolate (Natsu's guilty pleasure).

"Ieyasu and Natsu are coming over today. They are my parallel selves' brothers. Ieyasu is my age with Tsu being two years younger. Natsu is also my age but he is ten minutes younger than his twin, Yoshi."

Tsuna's eyes hardened, orange bleeding into them, "I'm making desserts for them. So, no touching them _especially the strawberry shortcake and chocolate cake._ "

The pressure in the kitchen seemed to triple and breathing was becoming more difficult by the second. Reborn tilted his fedora down to hide his smirk; so his student _could_ become fierce. Also, if those cakes tasted half-as delicious as they looked, Tsuna would have a _very_ lethal weapon.

"Why are they coming over?"

The pressure was immediately gone as Tsuna sighed in exasperation, "Ieyasu is depressed. Natsu and I will be breaking him out of his Corner of Gloom. After I get Natsu out of his rage, that is."

.

Reborn made absolutely sure to thoroughly bug the living room, where Tsuna and his guests would spend the time. He knew that Tsuna knew that the room was bugged (figuratively and literally).

When the door opened and Tsuna went down the went the down the stairs to welcome his first guest, very potent killing intent flooded the house and a teenage very identical to Tsuna appeared. Said teenager stomped to the living room, snatching the special chocolate cake from the kitchen in the process, before proceeding to maul said dessert with an impressive and a pair of dangerously flashing orange eyes.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too, Natsu."

Natsu merely grunted in response..

What followed was Tsuna sitting bored through Natsu's massacring of his chocolate cake and rants of 'those perverted Guardians better keep their hands off my brother' and how 'if that pineapple threatens to posses Tsuna-nii, I'll shove his trident so far up his ass it'll ruin his hair style' and Hibari better 'bite that bronco to death. Not that Hibari is better' and 'the ghost of Vongola fucking Primo manifested just for the sole purpose of molesting _my_ brother. That fucker'. And so much more.

Reborn was honestly impressed by the level of perversion happening in Natsu's life to his brother. Also, the image of a perverted Vongola Primo molesting his great-great-great grandson was amusing and disturbing in equal measures.

When the door opened for the second time, Reborn immediately focused on the figure entering. He was blindsided for all of three seconds at the sight of a cheerfully smiling, fourteen-year old version of Vongola Primo. Actually, he was smiling _way_ too cheerfully. When said copy of the first Vongola boss took the strawberry shortcake, Reborn identified him as Ieyasu.

When Ieyasu entered the living room he was met with Tsuna's blank face and Natsu's scowl.

"So what's up?" Tsuna asked, still blank faced.

Ieyasu put the plate down on the table and started wailing, "MY ADORABLE TUNA FISH SLAPPED ME AND TOLD ME TO GET A GRIP!"

Tsuna stood and proceeded to do the same thing Ieyasu's 'Tuna Fish' did. A.K.A slapped him and told him to get a grip.

Reborn twitched at the sight of the Iemitsu-like behavior and wondered how much sadistic amusement his other self derived tortu-tutoring this Iemitsu copy and how much annoyance he felt because of the teen's antics.

.

End.


End file.
